The sequel: The right way
by LizStirling
Summary: 'The right way' is the sequel of 'A million way to choose'. It's about how Diane and Kurt manage their daily routine as a couple and what is coming in their way on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

She is already late. Too late. She wanted to prepare herself. Take a bath before it starts and maybe a glass of wine. But like often she just couldn't get away from work. She really tried to get out by 6:30, but an hour later she was still sitting in her office, reading over some contracts. Now it is 7:55. Diane is standing in front of her apartment. Hectically searching for her keys. This clearly isn't her day after all. But she manages to find her keys somehow in her purse and lets herself in. Normally she is a very decent person, especially when it comes to her clothes. But today she doesn't care, because like said before: She is late. She throws her coat over the nearest chair. She doesn't even notice that he falls down only seconds later. Her keys should have landed on the little table in the hall, but instead they are laying on the floor, next to her coat. Her purse lands on the coffee table and half of the content is rolling over the table now. Diane lets herself fall onto the couch, kicking her heels away in the same move, lifting her legs onto the couch as well. And as she finally found a comfortable position she is able to turn on the TV. Right in time. It's 8 pm and the news are just about to start.

Diane recognizes the moderator immediately. Thomas Webber. He was the one who talked first about a possible affair between the president and an unknown woman. A little wicked smile crosses her face. It is kind of ironical that he is also there. The reporter who nearly destroyed her future will now be a witness of her stepping into a new life. And than he starts to talk:

 _Today the press officer of the White House announced an unexpected speech of the president in some minutes here in the White House. Since the scandal around his affair that he never confirmed, there hadn't been a press conference. Ohh... and there he is._

Diane's heart makes a little jump when she sees him appearing on TV. He is standing on a podium. To his left his campaign manager, Greg McCullen, and his assistant Isabelle Parker. On his right his head of security and 6 of his bodyguards. Diane actually likes seeing him on TV. He is always so cute and adorable when he tries to be serious. But it's also something Diane loves the most about him. His talent to speak to people. He doesn't always say much, even when he is alone with her he isn't the most talkative person, but when he speaks he can charm everyone. He manages to give hope and faith to the people with just a few words and when he speaks it is music in Diane's ears. When he starts speaking a shiver is running down her back.

 _Ladys and gentleman. I came here today to tell you something I should have told you earlier. But I needed time. We needed time._

A whispers goes through the reporters in front of the podium.

 _3 months ago their was a myth that I had an affair with Diane Lockhart. I'm here today to tell you that this is correct._

Another whisper goes through the crowd. This time louder.

 _But I'm not here to admit my failure, I'm here to tell the truth._

Diane could see how hard it is for him to find the right words. They talked long about going public lately. But talking about it is something completely different than actually doing it.

 _3 months ago I fell in love. I couldn't help it. I tried to see over it, to move on, but that didn't work. And when we finally found to each other, our time to get to know each other was destroyed. Destroyed by the press who called her a bitch and a whore._

Diane swallowed hard. She still remembers that day as it was yesterday.

 _But that wasn't fair, because she didn't choose me, she didn't wake up one day and decided to fall for the president of the United States. That wasn't her plan. And it wasn't my plan either to fall in love with a woman who lives in another city, with her own firm and a lot of responsibility. But it happened. And than I lost her, because she put her own wishes over the wishes of our country. She was ready to give up her love for the healthfulness of the country, but I wasn't ready. Because I asked myself this question: It is my job to make this country and everybody who lives in here as happy as I can and to protect them of every pain they might have. But doesn't this mean that I'm included in this too? When I try to make everybody happy, don't I deserve a little bit of happiness too? And I came to the conclusion that 'Yes, I deserve happiness too'. Because of that I'm here today. To tell you that I found my happiness and I want to ask whole America to support me, because I will support America wherever I can. Of course I know that you want to know more about the woman who is in my life now, but I ask you to be a little more patient. You will get all your answers as soon as we are ready for it. And I want you to know that this relationship won't influence anything. Not how I lead the country and of corse not my point of views, but I do hope that she can help me rise my horizons and see everything from a different perspective. Thank you._

And then he disappears through the door and leaves a excited crowd and a totally touched Diane behind. 10 minutes later Diane is still sitting on the couch, starring at the TV but doesn't listen to the words Thomas Webber says. Some tears are rolling down her cheek, but she is smiling. Smiling about his words, about what he said about her, about them. And she is so proud to be with someone who is so smart and who cares so much about her. She is just thankful.

When the phone starts ringing she jumps from the couch and starts running and searching for her phone. There is only one person who could call her right now. "Hey", she answers when she finally found her phone in her purse. "Hey, are you all right?" Even after this amazing speech he worries about how she thinks about all this. "I'm better than all right." She smiles in the phone even if she knows that he can't see it. "That's good to hear." Diane can hear his smile even through the phone. "I liked the part where I'm going to help you rise your horizons. Does that mean that you are going to become a democrat." After all she loves to tease him. And when she hears his chuckle through the line she feels even better than before. "In you dreams." And than he adds something. "I miss you." Diane smiles again. "I miss you too. But I will be there tomorrow. Until than you have to mange all that without me." He sights. "I know. See you tomorrow. I love you." Diane closes her eyes. "I love you too." After that phone call Diane feels a lot better. She will never get enough of those three words. But she misses him. A lot. And she can't wait until tomorrow. Every night she has to sleep alone feels more and more lonely. She is so used to sleep in his arms that she really has problems to go to sleep in her empty apartment. The only thing which keeps her alive during those long weeks are his phone calls every night and the thought of the weekend. She just couldn't wait to lay in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it's friday. Diane had longed for that day the whole week. Her alarm clock rings at 6 am. One hour earlier than normally. On any other day she would lay in her bed a little bit longer. Pulling her pillow over her head to cover her ears, just to pretend for some more minutes that she doesn't have to get up. But not today. As soon as she hears the sound of her clock she jumps out of bed, ready for the day. After she picks her clothes for the day, she disappears into the bathroom to get under the shower. The warm water which is running down her back always makes her think clearly over everything. It's one of these rare times she has all for herself. Where nobody is disturbing her and she can get her head off everything and order her thoughts new.

After she gets out off the shower and puts on her make-up, she gets dressed and than she starts packing. She throws everything in her suitcase she might need and really, this is a lot of stuff. She is really excited and looking forward to this evening. The last time she had seen Kurt was 3 weeks ago. The last two weekends she always had to work on an important case or his appointments inferred with their weekend plans, but this weekend they are both free. After she finished packing and drank her morning coffee she is on her way to work. A glance at her watch tells her that it is 7:45. She has to survive the next 9 hours without an accident at work an than she will leave early and begin her weekend. And than in 11 hours she will hopefully be with him and can forget about everything around her. That is what kept her alive during the last weeks and what helped her getting up this morning.

15 minutes later her dream explode. When the elevator doors open and she can see her office down the corridor she knows that this day will probably never end. She sights. She loves her job, but sometimes she wishes that she has a little bit more time for herself. Don't get it wrong, she isn't complaining, after all it's what she chosen, but sometimes her work infers with her personal life in a way Diane isn't so pleased with.

Anyway when she steps out of the elevator and into the busy hall she just knows that this day would be really hard. She can't tell why, she just has this feeling. And of course her feeling never betrays her. When she arrives in her office she hasn't even time to get out of her coat, because David Lee and Eli Gold appeared at her office. Fighting. Like every day. Diane sights again. This will be a really really long day. That's out off question.

Diane hadn't had lunch this day. She worked without a break since she arrived at the firm. There had been 3 meetings with clients. One of them was Lemond Bishop. Diane is pretty sure she had never had such a bad headache as after that meeting. But the other clients were annoying too. It seems like all of them had a secret deal to destroy her first free weekend for weeks. Now it's 5 pm. She planed to leave 15 minutes previous, but there is this amount of case-files on her desk and once again it seems like her work crashes all her personal plans. She feels like screaming and she really would like to through some things against her office walls, but even when she is disappointed as hell, she can't lose her self control. After all she is the boss and she has to behave like one. But even that doesn't stop her from boring a whole with her pen in the paper in front of her. She is too angry to just continue working.

A knock on her office door brings her back to reality. She smiles slightly as she sees Alicia standing in front of her office and waves at her as a sign to come in. Alicia lets herself fall onto Diane's couch and sights. "What a day." Diane nods. "You can say that." Alicia smirks. "I would share a drink with you now, but that's yours and Wills thing, I won't take away his drinking body." Diane laugher fills the room. "Oh, that's noble of you." A self confident smile appears on Alicia's face. "I know." After a while they fall into a comfortable silence. Each in his own thoughts, looking out of the window, watching the sun who slowly makes her way to the horizon. "Wait a moment." Alicia jumps from the couch. "Why are you still here. I thought you want to leave early and travel to Washington...?!" Diane shrugs with her shoulders and points at the stack of files on her desk. "No, no and no. You didn't see him for nearly a month, no way that your work is gonna kill your romantic weekend, I won't let this happen." Alicia walks over to Diane's desk and grabs her friend's hand. She pulls Diane up. And pushes her to the door. But Dine protests. "No Alicia. You can't finish my work. That's way to much for one person." Alicia shakes her head. "Nonsense. I have time and by the way my lover is living and working here so no problem at all. After everything you did for Will and me that's the least I can give you back." It seems like Alicia convinced Diane, because she suddenly starts smiling and nods. "Okay, thank you. Kurt will appreciate this." Alicia smiles back. "He better does. And by the way don't forget to thank him for this speech. It was more than awesome." Diane winks at her friend. "Of course I will."

On her way to the airport Diane drove at least over three red lights, but she didn't care. Actually there is no point in driving like that, because the Air Force One won't start without her, but Diane simply couldn't wait any longer. She just wants to get on this plane and fly off. Leaving everything behind her. Moving into a new world. And to her astonishment her plan actually works, because 20 minutes later she is sitting in a comfortable chair with a martini in hand in the Air Force One who is going to take off in a minute. Finally Diane can lean back and enjoy her weekend. There is nobody who needs her help, nobody whom she has to explain something and the most important thing, nobody who annoys her. Diane flips through the pages of a styling magazine and continues reading her book. She also has a nice talk with one of the stewardesses who she already knows. Diane is just happy to recognize on face and to have someone on this plane who she saw before.

She is kind of nervous. She knows that it's ridiculous, but she can't help herself. It still feels like she is meeting him for the first time. Diane can still remember that day like yesterday. And when she is looking back now, she is pretty sure that she fell in love with him the first time she saw him. Somehow she never saw the president in him. From the first moment she met him, she just saw the man behind the surface. This handsome, funny and clever gentleman who had such a provocative grin on his face as if he was 5. He is the first man who challenges her. They are at eye level and she likes it. All her life she had searched for a man who would have things in common with her. But now she had realized that having some disagreements is not bad at all. She knows it won't be an easy way, but right now she is in a glittering, pink cloud and there is nobody who could push her off that cloud. It's too comfortable up there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all I have to apologize that I don't update that often anymore, but I had a few things going on and it's my last week of holidays so... But there is something else I want to share with you, because it was kind of cute. A week ago I was on vacation. My family and I are traveling to Austria each year since 2008. There is a wonderful hotel at a lake surrounded by mountains. My mum used to go there when she was a kid. And someday she took us there and since than the people around there became my second family. One evening we were sitting outside with some friends, drinking cocktails and we just enjoyed the sparkling lake. There was a guy who played songs from the 60's and 70's and it was kind of romantic when the sun went down. And suddenly out of the blue appeared this couple and started to dance and I nearly spit my drink, because they looked exactly like Kurt and Diane. Seriously, it was kind of scary. She was tall, blond and really pretty. I guess maybe around 55. And he had dark hair with strands of grey in it. A beard, no mustache, but still... and they were so cute with each other when they danced. I can't remember the song, but it seemed like it was their favorite. It was just so adorable. They stayed at the hotel for one night. Apparently they had tickets for the Salzburg festival and it was pretty easy to imagine them in a ball-grown and tuxedo. And they had a dog, too. Cute white Labradoodle. So I just had to share this with you, because it was just crazy and I had to spill it out at some point. So now, please enjoy the next chapter.**

"Miss Lockhart? The plane is going to land in 5 minutes. Punctually at 8 pm." The stewardess smiles at Diane, who nods approvingly. "Thank you." When the stewardess disappears through a curtain, Diane looks out of the window. The sun is going down and she is sure that Washington did never look more inviting to her. She has to admit that she missed the city. Maybe it is because of the man who lives in this city, but she can't help feeling the way she feels.

When the plane hits the ground Diane feels the excitement coming back. Because of that she is a little disappointed to find a black limousine of the White House next to the plane and no Kurt. But she could forgive him. He has probably work to finish. After all his work is a little more important than hers and he can't just put everything down when she calls for him. She knows that and she has no problem with it, because she is no different. But right now she longs for his hug, his touch and his sent and she doesn't know how long she can make it without him anymore when she knows they are in the same city now.

The drive to the White House is silent. There are no reporters who chase her anymore. At the beginning it was kind of difficult to meet with each other when whole Washington was watching out for her. But they got used to her, the same as Diane got used to the people who approached her on the street and asked her questions and the cameras who appeared from time to time out off nowhere. But it seems like the people actually accepted her as... whatever she is. She is still not quite sure what they are and what she is in this mess, but she is confident that time will tell. She doesn't even picture herself as First Lady. Actually the thought never crossed her mind until now. She loves Kurt, no question, but marry him? She barely knows him and marriage was never on her mind. In fact Diane thinks that marriage is not her thing. She was never the kind of woman who longed for a husband, three kids and a house with garden. She isn't the material type and she will probably never be. But what if the people expect her to be that kind of woman? What if they only tolerates her, because they think the country needs a First Lady? What if she has to decide between her life as a business woman and her life with Kurt? Will she ever be ready to give up everything for a man? These thoughts are crossing Diane's mind while the limousine is taking her inside the city. She suddenly starts to panic. These are her first real concerns since Kurt appeared in her office 2 month ago. At that point she had known him just for a month and she was already in so deep, there was no way back. But now she can't help questioning herself if she made the right decision in the first place. Her life had been so much easier without him. But on the other side he brought so much more in her life than difficulties. She is sure she had never laughed so much in her entire life as in the last three month. Since she knows him her life is brighter. She has a reason to stand up in the morning other than her work. And having something who cares about her is so satisfying. Every call, every word and every touch of him makes her feels giggly and girlish, but it also gives her the feeling that she is loved and that is something she never thought she would get to experience.

Her line of thoughts is interrupted my the noise of someone hitting the break and only seconds later the driver opens the door for her. When she gets out she sees the now all to familiar building. It doesn't feel that dangerous anymore to approach it. It actually feels a little bit like home. Diane takes her purse and walks over to the building. She has no other luggage. In her purse are the most important things, mostly work stuff and she has already clothes here in the White House.

The short walk to the front door is silent as well, but Diane doesn't fail to notice the Secret Service who is following her around as soon as she place a foot on Washington ground. Kurt had tried to talk her into taking two of his agents with her back to Chicago. But she had refused, with emphasis. There was no way she would be followed by this Men in Black at home too. It really annoys her. She knows they are trying the best to be discrete, but they are agent after all, with headphones and weapons and there is nobody in this whole world who wouldn't recognize them the second they walk into the room. But when she is with him, she doesn't care. When she is with him she has better things to look at as the Secret Service.

Diane approaches the door and knocks. She doesn't have to wait long, because seconds later the door swings open and Cathy jumps in her arms. That is clearly a deja-vu. But Diane doesn't mind. She has to admit that she probably missed Cathy as much as she had missed Kurt, because also Cathy is a huge part of her new life now and she loves spending time with her. Cathy had been her biggest concern after she got back together with Kurt, because she had known that she had hurt Cathy when she left. Diane had been scared that Cathy won't accept her anymore, but apparently it had been Cathy who had start pushing Kurt into her direction and told him over and over again that he could't just let her go and Diane couldn't been happier for such a smart girl in her life. "Hey Sweety, how are you?" Cathy giggles against Diane's shoulder, but still doesn't let her go. "I'm great. I missed you." It warms Diane's heart knowing that the little girl already had such a deep bond towards her. Diane slightly strokes Cathy's hair. "I missed you too." Finally Cathy lets Diane out of the tight hug and looks at her with her head propped to one side. "You know I really would like to take you with me and tell you everything that happened here the last weeks, but you probably want to see grandpa first, right?" Diane chuckles. "Yeah, that would be really great... where is he?" She looks around, but she can't see Kurt anywhere. "He is outside. He told me to take your purse and that I should tell you to go outside." Diane nips her eyes together. "What did he do?" Cathy shrugs. "I'm not allowed to tell you, sorry..." Diane sights. "Okay. Than I think I have to find out by myself." Cathy nods. "I suppose you have." And than she gives Diane a quick peek on the cheek and runs away with Diane's purse in her little hands. "Which garden?" Diane mentions to shout after her. "West" is the only answer Diane gets.

Diane starts to walk slowly through the building, making her way through all the room until she reaches the door to the west garden. It is her favorite one. Better known as the rose-garden. The garden keeps so many memories from her and Kurt, but the most important one is probably their first kiss. She is still happy that he made this move towards her, because she would have been too shy to kiss him just like that. But now she is here and she couldn't be more thankful. When she steps outside the wind drives slightly through her hair. It's getting colder, but it's still comfortable outside. She is wearing a short sleeved red dress that night. Red, of course. There is no color who is more fitting. She knows he loves when she is wearing red and that it drives him crazy. This night is special and she thought that he deserves a little bit of red that night. The dress is tight and hugs her slim figure perfectly. It ends at her mid thigh and leaves just enough scope for imagination.

When Diane steps around the next hedge she sees him. He stands in a sea of roses, next to him a nicely decorated table with candles and food on it. From the smell she could guess that it's her favorite. But she has only eyes for him. When he sees her he starts smiling like a 5-year-old and that makes Diane even more happy. She walks just a little bit faster to be with him as soon as possible. He pulls her in a tight hug and suddenly all doubts she had disappear. She loves his hugs, she loves his scent, she loves him. For a while they are just standing the between the roses, hugging each other. But after some time that isn't enough anymore. Diane folds her hands behind his neck and pulls him down for a soft lingering kiss. After they part, she strokes softly over his cheek and kisses him there. "I missed you." He lets his hands trail down her back until he reaches her hips. Then he leans his forehead slightly against hers. "I missed you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Since she can think she is a morning person. Shen never needed to sleep in on weekends. When she has a free day she gets up at 8, turns on the TV and watches the news, making coffee and than she does something productive, anything. Se can't stand doing nothing the whole day. She used to get headache in the past from doing nothing. Will says it's the lack of thinking and Alicia is in the opinion that it's just because Diane doesn't know how to relax. And Diane, Diane just doesn't like to waist time. That was until she met him. And suddenly staying in bed a little bit longer, enjoying his company and his warmth doesn't seem that bad anymore. And waisting time in his company doesn't seem like waisting time anymore. So when she wakes up on this Saturday morning she snuggles up to him and just enjoys the sunlight on her skin and his warm and calm body beside her. She stays there for an endless time, but after an hour or so she feels the need of coffee. She pushes the covers carefully aside and swings her legs out of bed. His snoring tells her that she hadn't woke him with her movements. She puts her underwear on and then his shirt. She looks around the room, everywhere are laying clothes. Reminding her of the events of last night. A short moment she thinks about picking them up and laying them over a chair, but that would mean that the morning was already over and Diane isn't ready to get back to reality just yet.

She walks down the all to familiar corridors, barefoot and with his shirt on. There were times when she found it embarrassing to walk like that through that house that isn't hers, but with time she got used to all the people around and she found it less embarrassing. After all they know in which relation she stands to their boss, to their president and there is no way denying it. So when she walks in the huge kitchen of the east wing, barely dressed and with messy hair. The chef winks at her and gets to cups of coffee ready. In the meantime Diane walks over to one of the refrigerators and steals a piece of dark chocolate. And ten minutes later she is on her way back to the bedroom.

When she arrives there she places the cups on the bedside table and is about to crawl back to bed when a phone starts to ring. She needs some seconds to identify where the phone is and after another ring she realizes that it's Kurt's phone. It's his private one and she answered calls of him before, mainly to tell them that Kurt is very busy with other things at the moment. She has to chuckle at this memory. So she doesn't hesitate and answers the call. But she can't even say who she is, because the voice at the other end starts to bark through the line. Diane recognizes the voice immediately. It his head of state. Eli Gold. "Kurt... You promised me to talk to me again. I know she is here. But seriously? We need to talk about this interview. I know you don't want her to get involved just yet, but it's really important that she gives that interview, you have to talk her into..." Diane cuts in, she doesn't want to hear more of it. "Eli, Kurt is still sleeping. It's Diane." Silence. A long uncomfortable silence. Than she hears Eli clearing his throat. "Would you tell him to call me back, please?" "Of course." And than she hangs up. She sits there for a while just starring at the phone until a voice breaks the silence. "Who was it?" Kurt had woken up and is now looking at her with a loop side grin and messy hair. "Eli." Diane looks at him and than back at the phone. Kurt immediately knows that something is wrong. He rises from the bed and takes a seat next to Diane on the edge of the bed. He takes her hands in his and looks her in the eyes. "Hey, what did Eli say to you? Was he rude again?" Diane shakes her head. "No, no. He just... he didn't know I was on the phone. He said something about me and a interview. What is it Kurt that you didn't tell me?" Kurt sights and shakes his head slightly. He was never a liar, but he wants to protect her. And this interview isn't what he understands under protection. "We got many requests from different channels and newspapers. All of them want an interview with you. Now that everybody knows about you, I mean officially, they want to get to know you better. Because practically your are now..." He struggles with the words, but Diane appreciates how he cares about her feelings. He doesn't want to say it out loud, because he doesn't want to push her in a corner so Diane finishes his sentence. "...because practically I am the First Lady. Kurt, I'm not an idiot. I knew it when I decided to be with you. It's not that I am the First Lady, but I am with the president of the United States so that kind of means that I now fill this space... you know, kind of." She smiles weirdly, but he is just relieved that she understands him so well and that she is not afraid to finally be with him. Diane can see his appreciation on his face and she sees how much it means to him that the people in his country like her. She thinks about the pros and cons in her head for a moment. "You know what... if it's that important to Eli and you than I will give that interview." Kurt shakes his head hectically. "No Diane, you don't have to do that." Diane smirks. "I know I don't have to. But I want to. I can't hide in her forever, Kurt and you know it. At some point I have to get out there and be honest with the people and I know it's important for you. And because of that it's also important for me." She carefully strokes his cheek to give her words a little bit more weight. Kurt slightly nods. "Okay. If you want to than do it. I'll call Eli later." "Okay, but there is one condition. I wanted to talk to you about that a long time ago." She looks deep in his dark eyes, trying to focus on his reaction. "Yes..?" "I will never ever let someone choose my wardrobe. I mean this, Kurt. Don't laugh." She playfully slept his arm. "I can dress me by myself and I don't think my taste in fashion is that bad. I don't need someone who tells me what to wear." Kurt starts smirking again. "You know I love your taste in fashion. And right now your fashion is really irresistible." He leans over and starts kissing her neck. Soon Diane realizes that the important conversations have to wait.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?" Kurt has his arm around her waist, hugging her slightly. Encouraging her to do what she feels save to do. She inhalants deeply. "Yes, I will be totally fine." Kurt still looks concerned. "Do you really wanna do it with him." He gesticulates in the direction of the stage. Again Diane takes a deep breath. "I'm prepared, I'm ready. I can do this." She kisses him quickly on the mouth, before she starts walking on to the stage. The flashlights of the cameras are so bright that she actually can't see anything. She is wearing a black dress. She wanted to go with something causally, nothing that could provoke anything. But Diane Lockhart wouldn't be Diane Lockhart if she doesn't wear something scandalous, something glamorous. So to that black, long-sleeved dress, with a deep, but classy neckline and ends a hand broad her knees, she combined her favorite red blazer. And of course her favorite pair of black high heels. Red had ever been her color and even if she doesn't wear it that much on that special event, she still feels powerful with that blazer. She feels save and calm and she feels in charge right now. She walks over to the man in the middle in the room after she flashed the cameras a quick smile. She reaches out her hand to shake his and this grin on his face already told her that he is an asshole, but exactly because of that she has to do this. "Good evening, Mr. Webber." "Good evening, Mrs. Lockhart. Shall we?" He gestures in the direction of a two chairs. "My pleasure." Diane says and lets herself fall again the seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long. What can I say... school :/**

His presence makes her a little bit uncomfortable. He sits two meters away from her and he is definitely staring at her. The grin on his face makes it clear that this will be anything, but easy. But she chose it and she has to live with it now. It's for Kurt and her and for all the people in America. She has to fight it.

Diane raises her chin just a little bit more and looks directly into Thomas Webber's eyes. There is no way she lets him win. After some seconds her turns his gaze away. 'Strike'. Diane folds one's legs and leans her back against the back rest. Than she hears a voice in the background. "We are on in THREE, TWO, ONE."

"Good evening ladys and gentlemen and welcome to the Webber Show. Todays guest is Diane Lockhart." The fake smile appears automatically on her face. It's not the first time that she has to be stronger than she actually is. She slightly nods in Webber's direction so that he can continue. "Some days ago the president of the United States, Kurt McVeigh, confirmed that he and Ms. Lockhart are in a..." There is a short pause in his sentence and she knows he wants to provoke her. "... a kind of relationship. Ms. Lockhart do you have to say anything about that?" Diane takes a very deep breath before she starts to talk, because she need all her self-control to stop herself from punching Thomas Webber right in the face. "Yes, I can confirm your former statement, but I can also say that we are in a relationship. It's no a kind of something, it's just a normal relationship like any other." Webber roses his eyebrow just a little bit. "So you are telling me and all the people who are watching this interview right now, that you had no other intentions when you, let's say 'got involved' with Kurt McVeigh?"

Diane can hear Eli scream in her head out of anger and she can also imagine the face Kurt is making right now. But she is on her own now. And after she thinks a while about that question she starts laughing, nearly giggling. "Is it this funny, Ms. Lockhart?" Diane shakes her head abruptly. "No, it's not funny, not at all. But can I ask a question back? Do you seriously believe that I, of all people, chose the president of the United States to 'get involved with'? No, I didn't. And trust me, if there would have been any possibility to escape that dilemma, trust me, I would have taken it. But I fell in love and as ridicules as it might seem, it's really not my fault. I didn't wake up one day and thought it would be a good idea to fall for the president of my country. And when he asked me out I still thought it was a bad idea and than, than I fell in love with him and still my mind told me that this was a really bad idea and than I run away, because I thought that it is best for everyone when I would just disappear, but then I realized it would be the best for every single person on that planet, just not for him and me. So I took the risk and since than my life is everything but easy, but I handle it somehow. But if you tell me that I planned to fall for the most powerful, complicated and guarded man in the country than I have to disappoint you, that was definitely not what I planned." She flashes a winning smile in the direction of the audience in the hope that one of the cameras will get it.

Her answer was good, but Webber is not going to let her out this easily. "So are you aware of everything you have to do now?" Diane sights. How can she answer a question when she didn't even think about it herself. "I don't know." Webber laughs a short, cold laugh. "You don't know?" Diane nods. "Yes, I don't know. Like I said, I couldn't prepare myself for becoming first lady or at least something that is similar to that. I know I am not THE first lady of America and I know that people are scared, because they don't know me, but I don't know America either, the only thing I can do is to promise that I will learn. I will learn how to fill this tasks. I will give my best to handle my work-life, my private life and my life beside the president as good as I can. And I am here today to promise the country that I will give my best to lead this country as if I never did something else."

Diane is happy with herself. She is doing pretty well until now, but she knows that the hardest part is not over yet.

"Your work-life? So you are saying that you are still working?" And again Diane can see Eli's face in front of her. How his eyebrows are shaking along with his nose. He always does that when he is angry and that happens quite often with her in the middle. The question is dangerous, she knows that, but there is no point in hiding what she thinks and what she is going to do. She wants to give the people a chance to decide wether they like her or not. Wether they accept her or not and they can do it now and with the full truth. "Yes. I'm still working and I'm not thinking that I will stop any time soon. I will say it one last time now, but I think it's enough then. I didn't plan this whole thing. It's as new to me as to the people out there or to you or to the president. But I did built my one life years ago and I'm not going to throw that away. There are people out there who need my help as lawyer, not as first lady. And I won't stop to help them just because I have another partner. But I will take my task seriously, that's out of question." And than there time is over and she is not sure what will happen, but she is glad that this is over. After a polite handshake she leaves the stage as quickly as she can. Kurt waits for her behind the curtain, ready to take her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you." He kisses her forehead. Even Eli seems to be quite happy with the situation and even flashes her a short smile. But Diane is just glad that it is done now and she is not planning to give another interview anytime soon.

On her way back t the cars she walks hand in hand with Kurt when she her phones buzzes.

 _Alicia Florrick_

 _Will and I are stunned. And so proud. Call me when you have time. And take monday free._

 _Love, Alicia_

Even with Kurt by her side there is nothing that could have made her happier right know. So she just holds his hand a little bit tighter and leans over to whisper in his ear. "Seems like we have one more day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys so here I'm again. I know I did not update for like two months or so, but I went on an exchange for a month and spend it in Kentucky and after I got back home I had to catch up on a lot of work and exams, but I'm definitely back now and I will try to update as regular as I can. Yes, the chapter is getting complicated again but I think that's part of the fun too. I hope you like it anyway. -love R.**

It is the best evening since a long time for her. Even if she had to face a bunch of challenges today, she feels oddly relieved. It felt good to say what she was thinking all the time. It was really hard for Diane to keep her comments to herself when over and over again these nasty reporters appeared from nowhere. Diane is a person with a lot of self-control, but at some point she was shortly before punching one of them right in the face. But she didn't. And she is proud of herself, because this day was not just a success for her, but for their relationship too. Over the past weeks she learnt to trust him in certain points, to let him take the wheel. It is still difficult for her, but she tries to be less controlling and give some things in his hands. And it seems to work. Really. Diane even managed to focus on something else than work on the evenings during the week and especially on the weekends. And than least but not last, she has to admit that his couch is way more comfortable than hers. But even with an uncomfortable couch this evening couldn't get destroyed.

She is lying on the couch with her back to the backrest and her head resting on his chest. His arm is looped around her waist and one of his hand lays on her hip, drawing small circles where the t-shirt does not cover her skin. And there is someone else in the picture as well. Cathy is laying on Kurt's stomach, curled together like a cat and her forehead is slightly touching Diane's. It's probably the most adorable picture the White House has seen in a long time and in the background the fire is warming the room.

Diane is awake. She was in and out during the last hours, but now she is just enjoying the moment. She is pretty sure she fell asleep somewhere during the little mermaid, but she can not tell for sure. But what she can tell is that Cathy and Kurt are both asleep and just watching them is one of the most sacrificing things she ever did. They look so peaceful and cute. Sometimes she is questioning herself if she really deserves all this. 'What we did was a mistake. It didn't mean anything and it won't happen again.' She still has nightmares, because of that conversation. She is still not able to tell what made her jump in the elevator with him, but she is glad she did it. Every part of her brain had told her to do the rational thing. To let him go. To do the right thing. To save him, the country and herself. But she didn't for some reason and although she should just be happy about it, she is still searching for answers. But she is sure she will eventually know someday and for now that's enough, 'cause she does not want to destroy that happy moment. And as soon as she closes her eyes again and breaths in his scent and feels Cathy's nose just centimeters away from hers, she falls asleep again. And it's not one of those needy sleeps, where you feel half awake all the time, but your body needs the rest so you're just laying in the bed with closed eyes. It's the really good stuff this time. This kind of sleep where you feel like you're deep deep down and you're not feeling or hearing anything, just dreaming.

A few hours later sunlight is streaming in the big room and the fire has died long ago. But it's not the sudden stream of light that lets Diane wake up so soon. It's the lack next to her. Seems like Kurt got up even earlier than her. But Cathy is still calmly sleeping beside her. Diane pulls her carefully a little bit more into her embracement. She does not know why, but she feels oddly connected to the little girl. She knows she has no right to feel the way she feels, but it seems like Cathy is a part of her now, belongs to her family. She is like the daughter she never had. Cathy is smart and pretty and awake. During the next minutes Diane is just starring at the little girl and Cathy takes her completely off guard when she suddenly opens her eyes and greets her with a wide smile. "Morning." The little girl's voice squeaks through the room. And before Diane can even reply the squeak is followed by a growling stomach and a loud laugher. "Are you hungry, Cathy?" Cathy nods vigorous. Diane gets up carefully so she won't hurt Cathy and pulls her nightgown from the backrest of the couch. Than she offers Cathy her hand which she gladly accepts. "Than let's grab some pancakes." Cathy's happy jumps beside her all the way down the corridor let Diane think that pancakes where the right choice after all.

After several plates of pancakes with chocolate, straw- and blueberrys and a lot of sirup both, Cathy and Diane, are totally full and ready to leave the kitchen. Diane brings Cathy up to her room where Amanda is already waiting for the little girl so she can get ready for the day. Diane decides to get dressed herself, because it's already eleven in the morning and she is not planning on wasting anymore time with laying around, eating and watching disney movies, even if that's pretty much everything she needs this weekend.

When she walks in the large closet her heart beats a little bit faster. Every time she steps in here and sees her dresses hanging right next to his suits she feels a little bit weird. She has never gone this far. She has always lived alone. There was never a man who made it further than her bedroom and she was okay with this all the time. Now she is living together with her "boyfriend" (she still does not like that word) in his home every other weekend. They are eating and sleeping together and her clothes are hanging in his closet, her toothbrush stands next to his in the bathroom and her make-up is laying in one of the bathroom drawers. Weird, just weird. And crazy, yes definitely crazy. And silly, absolutely silly. But somehow cute and lovely too. She is happy with their current solution, but she still needs some time to get used to it.

She chooses a white fit and flair dress and dark blue heels who are matching her necklace perfectly which she is still wearing around her neck everyday. Her make-up is simple, but she can't resist to put on red lipstick, just to tease Kurt a little bit. When she is finally ready, she decides to visit him in the Oval Office. Just to see if she can distract him a little bit. But when she arrives at the office his secretary is not sitting behind her desk and the door is slightly open. Diane hears voices from inside which she can identify as Kurt's and Eli's. She's about to step in when she hears something she is probably not allowed to hear and it makes her stop mid moving. "Her speech yesterday was good. But we need more." Kurt sights. "What do you mean 'more'?" Eli sights too. "You're sure about her, right? That's not just a midlife crisis 'I'm the president of the United States' thing, right?" "Of course not. And yes, I'm sure about her. I love her." Even through the door she can hear his seriousness. "And she knows?" " Knows what Eli?" Diane now notices that Kurt is more than annoyed from his campaign manager. "Knows that she has to full fill some tasks and one day..." "One day what, Eli?" there is a silent begging in his voice that Eli should just get to the point. "One day she has to give up her work and move to D.C. To be the first lady this country needs and wants." Suddenly there is a weird swoosh in her ears. Her brain stops thinking for a moment and it feels like her heart stops beating for a second as well. What did he just say? Diane can just hope that in the next second he will make things right and clear Eli up. "Yes, she knows that. She is an intelligent woman." And that is the moment when her brain really stops thinking at all and her emotions are changing from frustration and shock to anger. "What?" Damn it. She didn't mean to say this out loud. But now she is sure Kurt and Eli heard her, but she's not ready to cope with it yet. She needs some time to think about all this and to calm her anger. She rushes down the corridor back to the east wing where she grabs her purse and coat and makes her way to the secret backdoor. She is not running, but she is walking as fast as her heels allow her to. She can hear Kurt some corridors behind her shouting her name and begging her to stop for a minute, but she is blind right now. As soon as she is out the door she starts running and when she passed the control station with no further problems she walks on the street and only minutes later she stops a cab to get in. She turns around before she gets in, 'cause she hears him shouting her name from the other side of the fence, but there is no way she is returning their now. At the moment she is just happy that she is out. She gives him a short look before she steps into the cab and drives of. How could she been so blind and think he would accept her the way she is. No man ever was ever able to do that and it seems like he is no different.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry. I'm just sorry. Try to update regularly now.**_

Diane didn't even realize that the sky got darker and it started to rain. Last thing she can remember is getting up and the sun is shining through the windows and than next she hears Kurt say "Yes, she knows that. She is an intelligent woman.". And that's it. Everything that came after that is just blurry. Maybe it's because of the million questions who are flying through her head or maybe the blurriness is coming from the tears who are running down her cheek. That would also explain why she didn't notice the rain falling on the cab's windows. She is sad. And her heart feels like it broke in million pieces. And that's exactly what she wanted to avoid. How could she have been so blind. She knew that it would go wrong. She knew that he would hurt her at some point. She knew that he would never accept that she isn't the housewife type. And he... he made her fall for him so easily and she believed that this could be it. She truly believed that he could be the one for her, but he obviously isn't.

During the drive her mind gets clearer and it occurs to her that she has absolutely no plan where to go. She has definitely no orientation in this city and besides her phone, her identity-card and a little bit money she has nothing in her purse that is useful. Diane inquires the driver to stop at the next corner and pays him with the little money she can find in her purse.

The rain is getting harder with every second, but Diane doesn't really care at the moment. Soon her hair lays wet and heavy on her shoulder. She can already feels the rain through her clothes on her skin. But she just walks slowly through the streets. There are only a few people out on the street, but there is no point in hiding her face, because with wet hair and smudged mascara nobody is going to recognize her.

It feels good to walk outside, even in the rain. She feels free. After a long time she feels free again. Only now it occurs to her that all along the way she was always worried that she would do something wrong, that she isn't good enough. But right now, in that exact moment, she got her confidence back. There is no weight on her shoulders anymore, but anyway her heart is still aching. Because the prize she paid to get her confidence back was way higher than she expected it to be. The moment of happiness she had only moments ago is gone and the sadness takes over again.

With her head down she walks a while through the rain. Without a place to go to or to return to. After some time she reaches the park around the Washington Monument. She sits down on a bench near by and just stares at the White House which doesn't look that frightening anymore from this distance. Diane's tears are running faster now and with every sob that escapes her throat, breathing gets more difficult. She is a hundred percent sure that she has never felt that miserable before and staring at what she had just lost doesn't make it a bit easier. She is so busy with her self-pity that she doesn't notice the three black vans who are making their way slowly through the park. Only when she feels a slight touch on her shoulder she realizes she is not alone anymore. The touch makes her jump and when she notices the person to whom the hand belongs she shrinks back. But she regrets her move the next second, because the sadness she sees in his eyes reflects her own feelings. The rain is dropping from his hair in his face and onto his white shirt. He looks devastated and sad. Truly sad. But that's not her problem, not anymore. But who is she trying to convince? Mentally she smacks her head against the nearest wall for not being able to think clearly.

He makes an attempt to say something, but she shuts him up immediately. She doesn't want to hear his apology or his explanations. If she had wanted to hear that she would have stayed in the White House. But she didn't. She went out here to get a clear head. And he and his men in black doesn't exactly help with that. Diane's sadness quickly turns into anger again and before she could blink, she starts yelling. She doesn't know what she is saying exactly, but she notices that her yells are a mix of sobs and ironic laughers. She has absolutely no idea how long they are standing their like this. Yelling at each other. Yes, he had started to yell as well. And before she knows what is going on he takes a step towards her and kisses her. Just like that. Heated and passionate. And completely of guard. And for a moment she forgets why she is mad at him. What he did and didn't. She just kisses him back. Leaning in and enjoying the warmth of his body. But after a while she realizes again that kissing him doesn't solve any of her problems at all. It just makes it worse. So she pushes him away and now he looks even more confused than before. He tries to get a hold of her, but she backs away. And when he takes another step in her direction she starts to run. Just run. As fast as she can in her high heels. She knows he is behind her, but she doesn't care, he will stop eventually to follow her. At least she hopes so. But than she hears his voice again. But this time it's different. There is no anger or sadness in his voice. It's concern and panic. And that makes her stop. She turns around slowly and looks at him. "What?" It bursts out harder than she intended it to. "Don't move.", was his simple reply. She doesn't understand at first, but than she notices a red point that is wandering over her body and that makes her understand. She starts shaking and looks at him. Questioning him what to do, but he doesn't look at her, he looks up to an apartment next to the park. Even from the distance Diane can see something shining on the roof.

And than everything happens so fast. With three long steps he is in front of her and pushes her down onto the ground. In the exact same moment she hears a loud bang and than feels his body wince under her fingers when the bullet hits his chest. When they both hit the ground he is lying on top of her, still protecting her. His breathing gets heavier, but his eyes are still open. Diane instinctively presses her hands on the spot where the blood is dying his shirt red. He is getting paler with every second and his body slights of hers and lands beside her on the wet grass.

No. That can not be true. She rises to her knees. Still pressing her hands on his chest. She is screaming for help. Louder and louder. That wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't planned. She hates him, but she loves him too. She didn't recognize that there where a bunch of secret service agents around them. Shielding them, protecting them. But she has only eyes for him. It has to be a bad movie. Something like that just happens in movies. Anyway, she bends down and puts her other hand on his cheek. "Hey. Kurt. Don't die. Please don't die. Stay with me. Come on." And everything else just rushes past her, without her noticing.


End file.
